Olivia Richards: A Wayward Wife
by stanleywalkersbitch
Summary: An Olivia/Gregory centred story, with added Cole ; Takes place around the time of her pregnancy. Please Read and Review! Thanks so much!
1. Chapter A

_This is my first Sunset Beach Story, I hope you like it. Please please review, would love to hear thoughts. This is not the start of the story, I am posting it from two different times, the numerical chapters are the beginning and the alphabetical are the middle of the story. This is the middle of the story..._

**Chapter A**

Her eyes fluttered open to welcome the beginning of a new day. Slowly she stirred on the bed in an attempt to wake her body up, not that it needed waking for the baby inside her had woken her up with its kicking. Thinking of the little one she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it round in circles around her ever growing bump. She was so excited about this baby, it was exactly what her and Gregory needed in their relationship, something to reignite the candle they both lit together but was slowly fading. Her thoughts went to Gregory and the horrible arguement they had last night. It was then that her thoughts began to speed up, as if the past few minutes they had been working in slow-motion. She remembered the fight between her and her husband, the way they left things, her pain, someone comforting her, comforting her in a way she knew she would regret, in a way she definately did regret. Thinking of the previous night she looked over to her right, and there he was, fast asleep.

_How could I be so stupid? _She thought to herself. But he looked so handsome; his strong features, his dark hair, his tense muscles, and his cute dimples. She definately saw what attracted her daughter to him. _Caitlin. Oh god Caitlin, how could I do this to you again? Just as you've announced your engagement. This was stupid, who cares if he could be the father of my child, that doesn't give us the right to destroy my family like this. This can never happen again._

Olivia pushed herself up so she was sitting in bed. This disturbed Cole and he woke up from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see Olivia watching him, panic written all over her face.

"Olivia? Are you alright? Is it the baby again, are you in pain?" Cole sat up worried at the look on his lovers face

"No, its not the baby" Olivia said with her hand on bump "It's my baby, Caitlin, what have we done to her? This should never have happened. I told you the other day that we should stop before we hit disaster and now look!"

"Olivia, I know what you said, but you can't ignore what's happening here, between us" Cole placed his hand on Olivia's that was resting on her enlarged stomach

"Look, Cole" Olivia whispered while removing Cole's hand from her stomach "This baby could be Gregory's, nothing to do with you. And your going to marry my daughter, you said you wouldn't claim this child."

"I'm not just talking about our child Olivia, but us." He stroked a lock of her hair away from her eyes and gently placed it behind her left ear.

"There is no 'us' Cole. Last night I was tired and very emotional, Gregory and I had just had a huge fight, about you actually" Olivia added raising an eyebrow "My hormones were all over the place and you took advantage."

"I would never take advantage of you, you were upset and I just wanted to comfort you." Cole said looking into her piercingly bright blue eyes

Olivia shivered under his gaze and moved out of the bed, putting on her silk dressing gown. "Well I don't want iyour/i sort of comfort thank you." She replied turning back to face Cole. "Last night was a mistake, a huge mistake."

"But Olivia, the baby-"Cole started to say before being interupted

"Cole, nothing changes, you cannot claim this child, just because we had sex does not change anything!"

"Oh come on Olivia, it was more than just 'sex'" Cole said walking towards his lover completely naked

"No! Cole, it wasn't." Olivia said forcefully.

It was right then and there that Olivia Richards broke the heart of her lover and her daughter's fiance.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter One**

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone, and you're not going to say anything so how can anyone find out we slept together?"

Olivia, biting her lip, brings her hand round from behind her back and tightly grips the test in front of her chest.

"It could still come out because...I'm pregnant." Olivia releases the test from her grip and shows Cole the positive result.

"Oh my God." Cole replied "Is it mine?" he added panicked

"Well that's the problem because I don't know. Oh I can't be pregnant I just can't be." Olivia turned away from Cole and began pacing the floor.

"You mean it might not be mine?" Cole was relieved, everything with Caitlin would be ruined if this ever got out. Not only did he sleep with her mother but if he got her pregnant too...

"I am married you know." Olivia said to Cole turning around to face him "You're not the only person who wants to sleep with me." Olivia glared at her ex-lover, she was hurt by the inclination that her and Gregory were not happy enough to be sleeping together, although that was the reason Cole and her had this dark secret in the first place.

Caitlin came down the stairs to find Olivia and Cole in deep conversation.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Caitlin asked Cole, drawing his attention away from her mother.

"huh? Oh yeah" Cole half-heartedly replied "is that all your taking?" Cole added after a quick glance at his girlfriend and saw the small rucksack she had in her hand.

"For now. Are you alright Cole? You look ever so pale." Caitlin questioned. Something was definately up with Cole.

"Oh...um...yeah I'm fine." Cole automatically said, not taking his gaze off Olivia, watching her every move and expression. Was she really pregnant? Did she really not know who the father was? He did have to admit that she looked worried, he could tell by the way she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You better not be going down with the same thing as mother, she fainted the other day, it really scared me."

"Caitlin I said I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Olivia said trying to sound reassuring while desperately trying to hide the pregnancy test that was still in her hands from her daughters worried eyes.

"Yes well call me, if you need anything. Just because I've moved out doesn't mean I don't want to help. We'd better be off, " Caitlin said gesturing towards Cole "I love you Mom."

Caitlin and Cole exited the house leaving Olivia and her test in the living room. She wondered where to put the test so that Gregory couldn't see it. _God everything is such a mess. _She thought to herself as she began pacing the floor again. _How could I be so stupid? It's not like it's any old affair, but my daughters boyfriend, the young man who she loves so much. But the baby might not be Cole's. Gregory has been quite hands on recently for a change, and a baby might be the thing we need in out marriage right now, to help us sort everything out between us._

Olivia stopped pacing, feeling nausous again. However even though she had stopped walking everything around her continued moving. She grabbed the nearest solid thing for support with one hand while the other hand went up towards her head, hoping a hand would stop the dizzyness.

Gregory came downstairs to find his wife leaning over the liquour table, head hangin low. This scene was ever so familiar to Gregory, why couldn't Olivia just stop drinking for good?! He hated her when she was drunk, always stumbling around and saying too much, causing him such embarassment. He was not looking forward to the rest of the night if she was drunk again.

"Everything alright darling? Or is the drink finally getting to you?" Gregory said entering the room and walking over towards his wife.

_Shit. The test. Hide it._

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Olivia said hiding the test between the liquour bottles. She turned around to face her husband. "I just came over all dizzy suddenly."

"Maybe you should stop drinking, might make you feel better." Gregory said sarcastically. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Olivia, I'm not stupid. I noticed how many times tonight you went up to that bathroom. You've added a supply up there I suppose."

"I told you Gregory, I'm not drinking again." Olivia pleaded

"Well what were you doing up there then?" Gregory demanded.

She couldn't tell Gregory she was pregnant, not yet. Not until she knew exactly what she was going to do. Accusing her of drinking was far better than finding out about another affair.

"Well...I was...um..."

"Olivia save it, I'm not interested in your excuses. I give up with you, I really do. You're beyond help." Gregory stormed upstairs.

Olivia's eyes welled up as she sat down on the sofa. She hated fighting with Gregory, that's why she continued her drinking, it was always less painful after a couple of gins. As the tears silently fell she gazed across to her beloved drinks table. Everything was such a mess, Olivia couldn't think what to do. Her eyes could not draw themselves away from the numerous bottles on the table, all neatly lined up waiting to be drunk.

She got up from the sofa and made her way across the room. Slowly she picked up a clean, sparkling frosted glass and placed it in front of her. She then clutched the neck of the gin bottle, fingers fitting nicely around it as if the bottle itself was made to fit perfectly within her grip. She lifted the gin from its line-up and poured herself a healthy measure before returning it to its home. She picked up the frosted glass and the pregnancy test that had been resting between the vodka and the whisky and walked back to the sofa.

Gently, as if the test was as fragile as glass she placed it on her kneeds and took the frosted glass with both eager hands. She looked down at the test and its postive result, then she looked at her freshly poured drink. With both hands tightly clutching the glass Olivia brought the drink to her lips. Her mouth opened ready to taste the medicine that would take her pain away, but she stopped. Her mouth closed, although the drink did not move. However she brought the drink higher until the rim of the glass brushed the tip of her nose. She then closed her blue eyes and took the deepest inhale of her life. Breathing in every little sent the drink posessed. She repeated it a couple of times, trying to smell the drink to get the same effect as drinking it, but she failed, it didn't work, the pain was still there.

But Olivia knew she could not drink a drop. Her hand moved down to her stomach with this thought. She may not know who the father of her baby is, but she's its mother and she's not going to fail it now.


End file.
